Troublesome Love Stories
by KL Corregio
Summary: Era problemático, mas não deixava de ser uma história de amor. [ShikaTema] [Coleção]
1. Trovões

**N/A.: Essa fanfics é uma coleção de one-shots, drabbles e songfics voltadas para o casal ShikaTema.**

 **Os capitulos são independentes entre si, não seguem ordem cronologica ou tem relação um como outro, a não ser que eu avise nas notas iniciais. Também podem não seguem fielmente os acontecimentos do anime/mangá.**

* * *

 **Titulo:** Trovões  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Familia  
 **Classificação:** Livre  
 **Sinopse:** Temari tinha problemas com trovões e, na noite de Halloween, ela e Shikamaru descobrem que talvez ela não seja a unica.

 **Nota:** Resposta do Desafio de Halloween do grupo ShikaTema do face.  
O desafio consistia em escolher um prompts de treze pré selecionados para escrever a fanfics. O que eu escolhi foi o de numero 3:  
"Comente sobre uma experiência de vida ou algum item relativamente comum que, por alguma razão, assusta ou até aterroriza seu personagem. O que é? Porque ele sente isso? Como ele lida com esse medo durante sua vida?"

* * *

 **Trovões**

Temari acordou com um estrondoso barulho que ecoou por todo o quarto. Ela se encolheu involuntariamente enquanto o som do trovão ainda ressonava, se encostando mais ao corpo do lado do seu na cama.

Desde pequena, Temari nunca gostou daquele som. Mesmo que raras no deserto, sempre que aconteciam tempestades com raios, ela se encolhia debaixo das cobertas e tremia a cada novo trovejar. Com o tempo, ela aprendeu a controlar melhor suas reações. Mas aquele medo, que ela associava intimamente a solidão de não ter ninguém para consolá-la, nunca a deixou. Ela sabia que era um medo infundado e ridículo para uma kunoichi que já tinha participado de tantas lutas e até mesmo de uma guerra, e pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam disso, mas ela ainda se sentia acuada quando as luzes dos raios tomavam os céus e antecipavam o som estrondoso. Ter se mudado para Konoha após seu casamento, onde tempestades aconteciam com muito mais frequência que no deserto de Suna, não ajudou em nada.

Ela escutou a chuva começar a bater ruidosamente do lado de fora e o quarto clareou levemente com um clarão, a luz entrando pelas frestas da janela da qual ela não tinha fechado a cortina. Se preparou mentalmente para o barulho, mas mesmo assim estremeceu quando o trovão soou, alto e imponente. Ao mesmo tempo que se encolhia, um braço circulou protetoramente sua cintura e ela sentiu uma respiração leve perto de seu pescoço.

-Hey. –a voz sonolenta e arrastada de seu marido exclamou –Tudo bem aí?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Shikamaru descobriu seu medo em uma noite, a muitos anos atrás, quando eles precisaram ficar até tarde trabalhando nos preparativos do Exame Chuunin e uma tempestade se formou de repente. Ela tentou se manter indiferente, mas ele em algum momento percebeu que ela estremecia a cada novo trovejar. Ele obviamente riu, sem acreditar que logo ela, considerada uma das melhores kunoichis de sua geração e até mesmo uma das mais cruéis, tinha medo de... Trovões. Ainda hoje, ele tirava barato, sempre quando estavam apenas os dois, de seu medo idiota, como ela própria definia. Mesmo assim, Shikamaru a confortou em cada uma das tempestades que enfrentaram juntos. Fosse a distraindo com besteiras ou, depois que a intimidade permitiu, com os braços ao seu redor como fazia agora.

-Sim –ela respondeu se virando no abraço, sentindo o rosto dele perto, a respiração tranquila batia em seu rosto.

Ele se aproximou devagar. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando um novo estrondo ecoou no quarto, desta vez dentro dele, assustando os dois. Sentaram-se abruptamente na cama. Temari acendeu a luz do abajur no criado mudo a tempo de ver a criança se enfiando rapidamente para debaixo do cobertor aos seus pés, a porta do quarto voltava com o impulso que pegou ao bater na parede.

-Shikadai? –ela chamou depois de poucos segundos, encarando com o cenho franzido, assim como Shikamaru, a bolinha encolhida e trêmula debaixo do cobertor, seu coração ainda disparado pelo susto.

O menino não respondeu e ela olhou para seu marido, que devolveu um olhar confuso. Ela se arrastou um pouco para baixo na cama e levantou o cobertor, encontrando o filho de quatro anos todo encolhidinho e com os olhos fechados fortemente. Seu coração se apertou diante daquela cena, e ela puxou seu braço com delicadeza, trazendo-o para seu colo.

-O que foi? –perguntou enquanto ele agarrava a frente de seu pijama.

-Tem um monstro no meu quarto. –o menino murmurou amedrontado, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

Ela trocou um novo olhar com Shikamaru, que se aproximou.

-Já falamos sobre isso com você, Shikadai. –o Nara mais velho disse com sua voz arrastada e calma –Já te mostrei que não tem nenhum monstro no seu quarto.

-Tem sim! –o menino teimou –Ele é grande e peludo!

Shikamaru suspirou.

-Minha mãe disse que ele ficaria impressionado com a fantasia dos mais velhos e pela decoração. –Shikamaru começou, olhando da criança para Temari -Mas eu não achei que seria ao ponto de ele voltar a falar de monstros no quarto... Talvez não devêssemos ter levado ele para pedir doces ainda.

Temari passou a mão na cabeça do filho, escutando o que o Shikamaru dizia. Era comum em Konoha no dia de Halloween as crianças saírem pedindo "doces ou travessuras" fantasiados pelas ruas, tradição que não tinha existia em Suna e que ela achava particularmente divertida. Na véspera, depois de Chouji e Karui dizerem que levariam Chouchou para seu primeiro ano pedindo doces, ela achou que seria uma boa ideia levar Shikadai também. Yoshino, apesar de ajudá-la com a fantasia e Temari saber que de modo algum ela estava se metendo na maneira que ela e Shikamaru criavam o filho, avisou que Shikadai era muito novo e se assustaria. Ela começava a achar que a sogra tinha razão.

Shikamaru abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas um novo estrondo soou do lado de fora e os olhos dele se desviaram para a janela que rangeu, o cenho se franziu. Temari estremeceu novamente com o novo barulho, fechando os olhos. Sempre que não via o raio antes, era um pouco pior. Só quando o barulho sumiu totalmente, ela notou que Shikadai choramingou em seu colo. Ela sorriu, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Hey, Shikadai –ela chamou suavemente, o menino levantou os olhos lacrimejados.

Temari riu, limpando uma manchinha roxa no nariz do pequeno, sobra da maquiagem que ela ajudou ele a tirar apenas algumas horas atrás, depois de voltar feliz com um pote de doces para casa. Temari tinha tirado uma foto da caracterização do filho que, quando perguntou o que ele gostaria de vestir, disse que "Quero ser assustador igual o tio Kankuro". Ela, na hora, não tinha levado a sério, mas Shikadai realmente quis se vestir igual ao tio, não dispensando nem a maquiagem. Ela com certeza zoaria o irmão quando ele viesse visitá-los, mesmo achando que Kankuro se sentiria mais lisonjeado do que ofendido.

-Eu vou te contar um segredo, promete que não conta para ninguém? –ela perguntou depois de se certificar que não havia mais manchas roxas no rosto do menino.

Shikadai a encarou por um momento, o medo momentaneamente esquecido, os olhos curiosos, tão iguais aos seus, encarando-a.

-Sim! –ele exclamou.

Temari se abaixou até o ouvido do filho e colocou as mãos em concha, sussurrando. Shikamaru fitou-a curioso enquanto ela fazia isso, mas ela o ignorou.

-Verdade, mamãe? –ele perguntou quando ela se levantou, os olhinhos brilhando.

-É sim. –ela afirmou sorrindo.

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Shikamaru, que fitou aquele olhar duplicado com uma sobrancelha erguida. Um novo trovão estrondou e Shikadai e Temari se encolheram ao mesmo tempo, entendimento iluminou os olhos castanhos do Nara mais velho. Shikadai se jogou no seu colo, agarrando seu pijama dessa vez. Ele encarou o filho por um momento, antes de o abraçar como Temari fazia anteriormente, e olhou confuso para a esposa.

-Vem, vamos dormir. –ela disse simplesmente, voltando a se acomodar ao seu lado na cama.

Shikamaru ainda lhe fitou confuso por um tempo antes de se ajeitar com Shikadai, mas Temari não disse nada. Os minutos passaram, mais um trovão ressonou, depois outro, mas, apesar de Temari ainda estremecer, Shikadai adormeceu.

-O que você disse pra ele? –Shikamaru perguntou quando o barulho da chuva diminuiu do lado de fora e os dois observavam com olhares ternos a criança dormindo no peito do pai.

-Que eu também tenho medo dos trovões. –ela respondeu –Mas que nos braços do papai passa.

Shikamaru subiu os olhos rapidamente para o rosto dela, que sorria um tanto presunçosa. Se encararam por um tempo, e Shikamaru sorriu de canto. Ele ajeitou melhor Shikadai em seu peito, de forma que sobrasse espaço, e estendeu o braço, convidando-a a partilhar o peito dele com o filho.

O sorriso dela se tornou doce e ela se virou, desligando o abajur e deitando no espaço que ele destinara a si. Antes que a chuva parasse totalmente, um novo trovão soou, mas nem Shikadai nem Temari pareciam ter escutado.


	2. Sobre Buracos em Cercas e Algo Mais

**Titulo:** Sobre Buracos em Cercas e Algo Mais  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Comédia  
 **Classificação:** +12  
 **Sinopse:** Porque não bastava ter que almoçar com os amigos escandalosos, eles precisavam entrar naqueles assuntos pervertidos.

* * *

Shikamaru bufou pela quinta vez nos últimos dez minutos, sem se quer ter a atenção dos outros quatro a mesa. Ele ainda estava tentava entender como havia parado naquela situação.

Tinha acabado de deixar Temari nos portões da vila. O Exame Chuunin tinha acontecido, mesmo com o sequestro de Gaara pela Akatsuki, e ela estava voltando para Suna sem data para vir para Konoha novamente. Até tentou convencer a kunoichi a almoçar com ele antes de ir, mas ela resmungou que devia ter partido cedo, não quase meio dia, e que não podia se demorar mais.

Estava pensando aonde iria almoçar, visto que sua mãe estava em uma missão a dois dias e seu velho só voltaria hoje à noite depois de quase uma semana fora e ele não estava nem um pouco motivado a cozinhar pra si mesmo, quando encontrou com Naruto, Shino e Kiba conversando próximos ao Restaurante Q. Cumprimento os três e já ia continuar seu caminho, quando Chouji apareceu, estendendo a conversa.

Ainda não sabia exatamente como, os cinco acabaram dividindo uma mesa no restaurante de carne e, apesar de estar almoçando como era seu plano de qualquer forma, tinha que dividir a mesa não com uma, mas com duas criaturas barulhentas e que adoravam falar besteiras.

Estava pensando em como Hinata conseguia ficar perto de alguém com a boca tão suja quanto Kiba quando Naruto disse mais alto do que Shikamaru achava que aquele tipo de assunto deveria ser falado, se é que esse tipo de assunto devia ser falado:

-Eu duvido muito que você viu uma mulher pelada que não fosse alguém fazendo um jutsu sexy, Kiba!

Chouji parou de comer por dois segundos, parecendo um pouco envergonhado com o assunto, mas logo depois voltou. Shino não falou nada, como fazia desde a hora que entraram no restaurante, comendo tranquilamente, provavelmente já acostumado com aquele tipo de idiotice. Shikamaru afundou mais na cadeira.

-Há! Muito engraçadinho você, Naruto! –o Inuzuka riu-se –Eu já vi sim! –ele abaixou a voz, se aproximando mais dos outros para continuar a falar –Tem um buraco na cerca das termas, que fica escondido por um galho de uma arvore. As garotas nunca notaram e se você olhar de um certo ângulo, dá pra ver direitinho a borda de uma das termas!

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu acreditar.

-O Ero-sennin disse que esses buracos são os melhores. –comentou. –Uma vez, quando estávamos no país da Grama...

Naruto começou a relatar mais uma história meio sem pé nem cabeça sobre suas aventuras um tanto imorais com Jiraiya. Shikamaru concentrou a mente em outro lugar, a voz de Naruto e Kiba ficou distante e ele quase não processou quando Chouji pediu mais arroz. Ele comia devagar, como se saboreasse os detalhes da lembrança, agradecido por sua memória fotográfica, quando escutou a voz de Kiba o chamando.

-O que? –perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça levemente e encarou.

Naruto revirou os olhos e disse:

-Chouji disse que nunca viu uma mulher pelada. –Naruto começou –E Kiba perguntou se você já viu, em Shikamaru? Com a sua inteligência, deve ser fácil bolar um plano para ver sem ser pego!

-O que? –ele repetiu, corando intensamente.

-Deixa de ser chato, Shikamaru! –Kiba ralhou –Responda logo: Você já viu ou não uma mulher pelada?

A mente de Shikamaru, que facilmente podia ser comparado a um arquivo e rapidamente levava-o para as informações que lhe eram pedidas, voltou para as lembranças que pensava antes de Kiba chamar-lhe: O quimono preto deslizando pelos ombros depois dele puxar o laço vermelho da cintura, o rosto corado quando ele finalmente venceu a luta contra o sutiã lavanda, o corpo levemente bronzeado fazendo contraste com o lençol branco de sua cama, os cabelos loiros espalhados no seu travesseiro, os olhos verde se abrindo lentamente enquanto ele cobria o corpo dela com o seu.

-Não! –ele exclamou. –Claro que não! Não sou pervertido como vocês que fica espiando as mulheres dessa forma idiota!

Kiba e Naruto trocaram outro olhar e Chouji parou de comer por um momento e o encarou e ele sabia que até Shino estava o encarando, mesmo que o óculos que o Aburame usava não pudesse fazer com que ele tivesse certeza desse fato.

-Eu acho que você está mentindo. –disse Chouji e deu de ombro, continuando a comer.

Shikamaru se afundou mais na cadeira, extremamente incomodado com os olhares que Naruto e Kiba lhe dirigiram depois da declaração de Chouji, se perguntando de novo como é que ele foi parar ali e porque exatamente ele era amigo daqueles idiotas e como Chouji podia trai-lo daquele jeito. Ele bufou, já irritado com aquilo.

-Que problemático! –exclamou –Sim, eu já vi! Mas não nas condições que vocês. Não precisei disso.

-O que? –foi a vez de Naruto perguntar espantado –Você está dizendo que você já fez se...?

O Nara se amaldiçoou internamente por ter aberto a boca.

-É, Naruto. –cortou o loiro rapidamente antes que ele terminasse.

Novamente os olhares estavam nele.

-Com quem? –Kiba perguntou interessado.

-Não vou responder isso! –Shikamaru respondeu rapidamente.

-É! Com quem? –Naruto reforçou –Nós conhecemos? Ela é bonita?

-Eu não vou responder, Naruto! –ele afirmou veemente, pensando em uma forma de sair daquela situação.

-Você é mesmo um filho da puta, Shikamaru! –Kiba continuou –Além de se tornar chuunin antes de todo mundo...

-Parem com isso! –ele pediu em um lamento.

-Diz logo quem é essa mulher misteriosa se não vamos começar a duvidar, em, Shikamaru! –Naruto tornou a falar.

-Eu também já transei. –Shino declarou de repente, e o olhar espantado dos paspalhos se dirigiu para ele.

Por quase um minuto, o silencio se instalou na mesa. Então, tão de repente quanto a declaração de Shino, Kiba e Naruto voltaram suas perguntas indiscretas para o Aburame.

Shikamaru se arrumou, soltando um suspiro aliviado e voltando a comer, feliz que o assunto não era mais ele. Deu um sorriso de canto ao pensar o que a tal "mulher misteriosa" faria com ele se ele minimamente pensasse em responder as perguntas dos dois idiotas. Se distraiu novamente da conversa dos amigos, pensando se ela demoraria muito para voltar à Konoha.


	3. Sorrisos

**Titulo:** Sorrisos  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Familia/Romance  
 **Classificação:** Livre  
 **Sinopse:** Shikamaru achava aquele sorriso lindo e ainda mais depois que ele se duplicou.

* * *

Acordei com a luz do corredor no rosto e pisquei os olhos algumas vezes antes de conseguir enxergar a silhueta de Temari em pé, em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa. Era madrugada e não havia sol do lado de fora, mas dava para ver que ela já estava vestida para sair. Segurei a vontade de suspirar, não querendo que ela notasse que eu tinha acordado.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu senti o corpinho pequeno encostado ao meu se mexer. Desci os olhos e os olhinhos sonolentos me olharam de volta.

-Mamãe já foi? –Shikadai perguntou baixinho.

Não era um hábito nosso deixar Shikadai dormir conosco, mas sempre abríamos uma exceção quando um de nós dois ia passar algum tempo fora. Temari informara que iria pra Suna no dia anterior e ficaria por lá por quase dez dias, então Shikadai nem mesmo fora para seu quarto aquela noite.

-Não. –respondi sua pergunta –Porque já está acordado?

-Quero me despedir dela. –ele respondeu e sorriu.

Shikadai era um Nara desde a raiz dos cabelos até as pontas dos dedos dos pés. Mas seus olhos e seu sorriso... Esses eram todinhos de sua mãe. Ele tinha aqueles mesmos olhos verdes escuros, que quando se olhava de perto podia ver todas as variações de cor da íris, os mesmos olhos também que se fechavam por inteiro quando ele dava aquele sorriso mostrando todos os dentes. Eu não me cansava nunca desses sorrisos, fosse no rosto da mulher que eu amava ou do filho que ela me deu, era agora um sorriso duplicado. Sorri de volta e baguncei mais ainda o cabelo já bagunçado dele.

-Volte a dormir. –disse pra ele –Quando sua mãe for sair ela te acorda.

Ele fez uma cara emburrada, puxando o travesseiro de Temari e deitando nele.

-É mentira, ela nunca me acorda. –ele resmungou, mas os olhos verdes já estavam fechados novamente e em menos de um minuto, ele ressonava baixinho.

Temari entrou no quarto novamente e franziu o cenho ao me ver acordado, fazendo cafuné no pequeno que se esparramava aos poucos pela cama.

-O que faz acordado? –ela perguntou.

-Acordei com a luz do corredor. –dei de ombro. –Decidi esperar você voltar pra me despedir. Shikadai também acordou.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para nosso filho que já dormia de novo e deu uma risadinha baixa. Nos olhou com aquele olhar doce que eu sabia que só eu e ele conhecíamos e deu a volta na cama, se inclinando sobre mim, beijando meus lábios. Antes de termos Shikadai, esse era o momento que eu a puxava para cama e fazíamos amor e ela me xingava quando terminávamos, dizendo que eu fiz ela se atrasar. Ri das lembranças de nossos primeiros meses de casado e ela se distanciou, compartilhando o mesmo sorriso malicioso que o meu.

-Guarde esses pensamentos pervertidos pra quando eu voltar, Nara. –ela roçou os lábios dos meus –Não demoro.

-Demora mais do que eu gostaria. –resmunguei –Tome cuidado.

-Sempre tomo. –ela respondeu –Cuide do nosso pirralho.

-Sempre cuido. –respondi com um sorriso de canto.

Ela se afastou e eu suspirei. Deu a volta novamente e se inclinou para a criança que já ocupava seu lado todo da cama. Ela riu da forma largada que Shikadai estava e beijou sua cabeça, saindo do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, lançou um último olhar por sob o ombro pra mim. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela abriu seu lindo sorriso.


	4. Pergunta Indiscreta

**Titulo:** Pergunta Indiscreta  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Romance  
 **Classificação:** +12  
 **Sinopse:** Shikamaru sabia que Temari era uma pessoa direta, mas não tinha ideia do que ela pretendia com uma pergunta indiscreta como aquela.

* * *

Sinopse: Shikamaru sabia que Temari era uma pessoa direta, mas não tinha ideia do que ela pretendia com uma pergunta indiscreta como aquela.Shikamaru escutou o farfalha de tecido, tão obvio no silencio absoluto em que estavam. Seus olhos se perderam do relatório que lia e rapidamente chegaram nas pernas da mulher a sua frente, que tinha acabado de se descruzar e cruzavam novamente. Ah, aquelas pernas! O Nara encarou de soslaio por um tempo, mas se repreendeu internamente por isso e voltou ao relatório, antes que a loira dona daquelas pernas maravilhosas percebesse seus olhares.

Conhecia Temari a quase três anos. E, depois da luta que tiveram no Exame Chuunin e do episódio que ela o salvara da garota do Som, trabalharam constantemente juntos. Temari dividia seu tempo entre Suna e Konoha, tratando de assuntos referentes a aliança entre as duas vilas e o Exame Chuunin e ele, além de ser seu guia, acabava envolvido por Tsunade nos assuntos que Temari vinha resolver.

Ele não entendia esse efeito que a kunoichi de Suna tinha nele. Se sentia um pervertido perto dela. Ele sabia que não era o único que achava ela atraente, a última vez que ela estivera na vila, foi comentário nas rodas de conversa dos shinobi durante o tempo que estava na vila e até um pouco depois, mesmo ninguém se atrevendo a mexer com ela, tanto por conta de seu temperamento, tanto por sua fama, tanto por ser irmã do recém-nomeado Kazekage. Mas parecia que cada vez que ele deixava de vê-la por um tempo, fosse duas semanas ou três meses, ela voltava para Konoha um pouco mais atraente. Ele analisava cada uma das amigas ou conhecidas, e não conseguia entender porque justamente Temari era quem mexia com ele dessa forma. Não se sentia do mesmo modo perto de nenhuma outra garota, fosse de sua vila ou de outras que as vezes ele tinha que interagir.

Shikamaru tentava entender o porquê ela chamar tanto sua atenção. Cada vez que eles se viam, ela parecia que provocava mais os seus sentidos, tanto pela sua aparência, quanto pela sua personalidade dominadora, direta, irônica e que o tirava dos eixos. Ela distribuía farpas e ele achava extremamente problemático, mas se divertia respondendo e deixando ela irritada as vezes. Ela era tudo que ele mais queria distancia, ao mesmo tempo que era tudo que mais o atraia. E eles trabalhavam bem juntos, apesar de tudo. Ele podia dizer facilmente que ela era a pessoa que ele mais tinha facilidade de trabalhar, que melhor sabia interpretar seu raciocínio. E ele aprendeu a ler ela de uma forma que, ela uma vez admitiu, nem mesmo seu irmão do meio conseguia.

-Você quer transar comigo? –a voz de Temari rompeu o silencio de repente.

Shikamaru levantou os olhos do relatório e dessa vez olhou diretamente para ela, se perguntando se escutou corretamente o que ela disse.

-O que você perguntou? –ele questionou, o cenho se franzindo.

-Se você quer transar comigo. –ela repetiu com naturalidade.

O Nara sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas se esforçou para não mudar sua expressão usual de tédio. Ele sabia que Temari era uma pessoa direta, mas não tinha ideia do que ela pretendia com uma pergunta indiscreta como aquela. Sabia também que não era um convite: Era quase uma constatação. Se perguntou se a kunoichi estava fazendo algum jogo com ele. Analisou a situação e as possíveis respostas que podia dar, mas todas pareceram comprometedoras demais. Pensou em negar, mas ele queria entender o porquê da pergunta, mesmo que em seu íntimo ele já tivesse certeza da resposta

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? –ele disse por fim.

-Você estava secando minhas pernas com os olhos dois minutas antes da minha pergunta. –ela começou –Toda vez que eu me espreguiço, você parece hipnotizado pelos meus peitos, toda vez que eu bebo do chá, você lambe os lábios como se quisesse estar no lugar da xicara, quando eu ando na sua frente, sinto seu olhar preso na minha bunda. –ela deu de ombro –Esses são os únicos momentos que seu rosto deixa essa expressão preguiçosa e eu me sinto um suculento pedaço de carne que você está doido para _comer_.

Os olhos de Shikamaru se arregalaram levemente e ele sentiu o rosto esquentar mais. Ele tentava ser discreto. Tentava não olhar cada vez que ela cruzava ou descruzava as pernas, ou quando os seios dela balançavam quando ela se espreguiçava. Ele tentava não encarar demais a boca rosada dela, e não acompanhar o balançar dos quadris dela enquanto ela andava. Ele tentava não sentir vontade de beija-la toda vez que ela começava com suas provocações e tentava não olhar a mulher de Suna com desejo. Mas ele falhou miseravelmente em todas as tentativas. E ela percebeu.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Que problemático! –exclamou –Se você já tem uma conclusão, porque pergunta?

Temari sorriu. Era aquele sorriso assustador e bonito que arrepiava toda sua espinha.

-Porque quero ouvir da sua boca, Nara. –ela responde –Você quer transar comigo? –ela repetiu a pergunta se inclinando levemente pra frente, o decote do quimono abrindo um pouco e revelando um pedaço a mais de pele.

Shikamaru engoliu em seco, pensando novamente em todas as respostas que podia dar. Ele podia ser o covarde que sempre foi, e negar veemente e dizer que ela estava louca. Seu orgulho doía de ter sido pego tão facilmente em seu desejo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele queria saber o que Temari faria se ele dissesse a verdade. Também temia por sua integridade física caso a resposta a ofendesse ou desagradasse e pensou nas implicações que a que teria no trabalho e na amizade que construíam. Pensou mais um outro tanto de possibilidades e situações e martelou em sua cabeça o porquê raios Temari queria uma resposta para aquilo.

Temari continuava o fitando com aqueles olhos desafiadores, esperando. Ele grunhiu, se sentindo frustrado por não conseguir escapar da situação. Temari tornou a se afastar na mesa, cruzou os braços e depois as pernas, os olhos dele caíram imediatamente para elas, como sempre fazia ao escutar o farfalhar do quimono que indicava que ela estava se mexendo. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente de volta ao rosto dela, que levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou com escarnio. Inferno! Aquela mulher estava o provocando de propósito!

-Quero. –ele responde por fim, sem desviar o olhar. Se ela queria jogar, dois podiam fazer aquele jogo.

Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa que ele finalmente havia dado uma resposta e talvez surpresa dele não negar. Se encararam por um momento e ele se perguntou se o leve rubor que notou nas bochechas dela eram fruto de sua imaginação. Ela não parecia ofendida, nem que iria zombar dele. Ela tornou a descruzar e cruzar as pernas, ele se esforçou para manter o olhar nos olhos dela.

-Certo. –ela disse por fim, descruzando os braços e voltando ao seu relatório.

Ele franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que se passou ali. Resolve que deixaria para lá, era menos problemático. Voltou ao seu relatório e tentou se controlar a não olhar cada vez que ela se mexia. Teve certo sucesso na missão, lembrando das palavras um tanto irônicas dela toda vez que se sentia tentado. Mesmo assim, a indagação dela não sumiu de seus pensamentos e dificultou sua concentração.

Trabalharam noite a dentro e, quando finalmente o último relatório foi colocado numa pilha, a lua já podia ser vista alta no céu pela janela. Shikamaru bocejou, cedendo a tentação de espiar Temari pelo canto dos olhos pela primeira vez depois de sua resposta. Ela se espreguiçava de olhos fechados, os seios de tamanho médio se projetavam para frente e ele desviou os olhos antes que ela abrisse os dela e pegasse ele no flagra novamente.

Trancaram o escritório e saíram sem falar uma única palavra. Shikamaru já estava ficando irritado com todo aquele silencio. Eles sempre conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e agora, com toda aquela situação estranha entre eles, se preocupou novamente com o impacto de sua resposta no relacionamento profissional e de amizade deles. As ruas de Konoha, àquela hora da noite, já estavam bem vazias e andaram tranquilamente todo o caminho até o hotel onde a loira estava hospedada.

-Bem, boa noite. –ele disse quando chegaram na porta do hotel e Temari se virou para ele –Amanhã a gente começa no mesmo horário.

-Boa noite. –ela respondeu depois de assentir.

Shikamaru ainda a fitou por um momento, esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. Pensou em pedir para ela esquecer sua resposta, apesar dela própria insistir que ele respondesse, e dizer que a amizade deles era importante para ele, que ele não queria estragar aquilo e que era importante manter o profissionalismo também. Mas não disse. Virou as costas e levou as mãos para trás da cabeça, começando a fazer o caminho para sua casa, ainda aturdido com os pensamentos sobre a pergunta dela, sua resposta e o efeito daquilo nos dois. Deu dois passos, a voz dela chamou:

-Shikamaru.

Virou-se lentamente. Temari estava com aquele mesmo sorriso de mais cedo estampado nos lábios, os olhos verdes, que ele achava particularmente peculiares e bonitos, brilharam levemente.

-O que? –perguntou tentando entender a expressão da loira.

-Quarto dezessete, vou deixara a janela aberta. –ela respondeu e entrou no hotel sem que ele pudesse responder.

Seu estomago deu uma volta e ele encarou as costas de Temari até ela desaparecer na curva do corredor. Um sorriso de canto brotou em seus lábios e ele mentalizou rapidamente uma planta do hotel em sua mente, sem querer correr o risco de entrar pela janela errada, finalmente entendendo a finalidade daquela questão.


	5. A Primeira Missão

**Titulo:** A Primeira Missão  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Familia/Romance  
 **Classificação:** Livre  
 **Sinopse:** Ela era mãe e kunoichi e precisava aprender a lidar com isso. Shikamaru estava ali para ajuda-la.

* * *

Ela amarrou o hitaiate de sua vila natal na testa e prendeu o pesado leque de metal nas costas. Deu uma última conferida em suas coisas, tendo certeza que tinha tudo que precisava para a missão.

Tudo certo, deixou o quarto e caminho até a sala. Shikamaru estava de pé, próximo ao sofá, com Shikadai nos braços. O bebê de quase um ano a olhou com os espertos olhos verdes que herdou de si. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Seus olhos deixaram Shikadai e encontraram os de seu marido, expos todas as dúvidas que ela sentia apenas com aquele olhar. Desviou os olhos novamente para o filho.

Era a primeira vez que aceitava uma missão fora da vila desde que Shikadai nascera. Mesmo tendo voltado a trabalhar a quatro meses, cuidava apenas de assuntos burocráticos referente a Suna e pequenas missões que podia terminar antes do fim do dia. Nunca tinha ficado uma única noite longe do filho. Mas, um pedido de seu irmão tinha chego no dia anterior para cuidar de um assunto de extrema importância e que ela sabia que somente ela poderia resolve e, ao conversar com Shikamaru, chegaram à conclusão que já estava na hora de Temari voltar à ativa completamente como kunoichi e também como embaixadora de Suna.

Mas agora, vendo aqueles olhos inocentes a fitando como se tentasse entender onde sua mãe ia, ela ficou extremamente em dúvida se estava tomando a decisão correta.

-Você sabe que eu vou estar aqui, né? –Shikamaru interrompeu seus pensamentos de repente –Sou pai dele, sei cuidar perfeitamente bem dele e Kakashi concedeu-me os dias necessários para você cumprir essa missão de folga justamente para eu poder ficar com ele o tempo todo que você não estiver aqui.

-Eu sei, Shikamaru –ela suspirou –Já conversamos sobre tudo isso.

-Você não quer ir? –ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e se aproximando. Shikadai estendeu os bracinhos assim que Shikamaru chegou a poucos passos dela e ela o pegou no colo, o abraçando. Shikamaru a abraçou pela cintura e ela se encostou a ele.

-Quero, Shika. –ela respondeu –Eu realmente quero. Mas eu não achei que seria tão difícil assim deixa-lo.

Shikadei estendeu a mãozinha e bateu levemente em seu hitaiate. Ela sorriu. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de seu bebê.

-Vou cuidar do nosso pirralho, problemática. –ele murmurou para ela –Vamos ficar aqui te esperando ansiosos.

Ela riu. Shikamaru a soltou e ela entregou o pequeno para o pai.

-Obrigada. –ela disse, ajeitando o leque.

-Hum?

-Por aceitar quem eu sou. –ela explicou.

-Tsc –ele resmungou –Me apaixonei por uma kunoichi durona e problemática, que me mostrou que sabe ser carinhosa também. Não é porque você se tornou minha esposa e mãe que eu esperava que você fosse mudar de alguma forma. Isso faz parte de você, ser kunoichi, e sempre vai ser, assim como agora é parte de você ser mãe também.

Ela sorriu para ele e o beijou de leve nos lábios. Beijou a testa de Shikadai e caminhou até a porta de casa. Deu um último olhar por cima do ombro e gravou na mente a imagem de seu homem com a criança deles dois no colo.

Era difícil, mas Shikamaru tinha razão. Ela era mãe agora, mas ser kunoichi nunca deixaria seu ser. Deixou o último pensamento por seu filho quando começou a pular pelos galhos no começo da floresta que se iniciava depois dos portões de Konoha e se concentrou na missão.


	6. Situação Problemática

**Titulo:** Situação Problemática  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Gênero:** Romance/Comedia  
 **Classificação:** Livre  
 **Sinopse:** Existiam muitas situações problemáticas quando se namora. Mas essa situação com certeza ganhava de todas.

* * *

Temari estava em Konoha a dois meses. Com o Exame Chuunin, assuntos da União Shinobi e assuntos diplomáticos entre Konoha e Suna, ela teve que estender seu tempo de estadia na vila. Não que eu achasse ruim de qualquer forma, muito pelo contrário. Mas fazia alguns dias que minha loira estava estranha: Distraída, se perdia em devaneios, irritadiça, evasiva. Também fazia alguns dias que ela evitava qualquer contato mais... Intimo entre a gente e até minha mãe estava estranhando eu dormir em casa todos esses dias seguidos com ela aqui (e foi nesse momento constrangedor que eu descobri que minha mãe não só desconfiava, mas tinha certeza sobre a gente).

Então, naquela manhã, quando eu fui busca-la no hotel para irmos para o prédio do Hokage, ela abriu a porta do quarto e me mandou entrar. Eu estranhei, mas atendi seu pedido. Ela pediu para eu sentar e o fiz, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela se afastou, ficando de costas para mim.

-Eu acho que estou grávida. –soltou de uma vez, sem aviso, sem qualquer preparação.

Aquelas cinco palavras me fizeram sentir vertigens. Eu encarei as costas dela pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Obviamente aquilo era totalmente possível, visto que nós tínhamos uma vida sexual plenamente ativa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, nós nos preveníamos muito bem... Ou não, visto que eu realmente tinha esquecido qualquer coisa quando a trouxe pro hotel quando ela chegou em Konoha a dois meses atrás.

-Certo... –murmurei, todas aquelas coisas e mais centenas passando em minha cabeça –O que te faz achar isso? –perguntei, tentando fingir que a situação não era comigo para poder raciocinar corretamente.

\- Não sei se você reparou, minha menstruação não veio.–ela começou a responder, ainda de costas – Eu não tinha me dado conta até o início da semana.

Na verdade, eu não tinha reparado. Mas ela tinha razão. Nos dois meses que ela esteve aqui, em nenhum momento ela comentou sobre "sinal vermelho".

-Certo... –repeti. Aquilo nos colocava numa situação... Problemática. –Você... Fez algum tipo de... teste?

-Não. –ela murmurou, a voz repentinamente mais baixa e isso fez todos meus sentidos ficarem alertas.

Temari só falava baixo daquele jeito em duas situações: Quando ela estava extremamente irritada e pularia no segundo seguinte no pescoço de quem estivesse perto ou quando ela estava para chorar. Eu sempre torceia pela primeira, por mais problemático que fosse, eu simplesmente detestava ver ela chorar.

Mas eu sabia que, naquele momento, Temari não estava irritada. Levantei da cama devagar, me aproximando dela, que ainda de costas, abraçava o próprio corpo. Passei meu braço por sua cintura e trouxe ela de encontro ao meu peito, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Ei –chamei baixo. –Eu sei que isso é inesperado e assustador... Mas...

-Mas nada, Shikamaru. –ela me interrompeu, a voz embargada denunciava que ela já chorava mesmo que eu não pudesse ver –Como a gente pode ter sido tão irresponsáveis? Estamos juntos a cinco anos e nunca... Céus, você sabe o que isso implica? O que isso muda?

Eu a virei pra mim, os olhos verdes e avermelhados pelo choro desviaram assim que encontraram os meus. Eu odiava vê-la assim.

-Não muda nada, Temari. –disse com firmeza. Eu estava morto de medo de tudo que teríamos que enfrentar, principalmente os irmãos dela e minha mãe, mas Temari não precisava de um covarde nesse momento –Isso não muda o que eu sinto por você, pelo contrário. E não muda o que você sente por mim, eu espero.

Ela me abraçou, escondendo a cabeça no meu peito e chorando mais. A abracei de volta, querendo ao mesmo tempo que ela não estivesse gravida e que estivesse. Eu tinha ciência de todos os receios que ela tinha em relação a ser mãe e isso me deixava com um nó na garganta, junto com meus próprios receios em ser pai nessa altura da vida. Ao mesmo tempo que, mesmo eu sabendo ser um pensamento egoísta, ela estar esperando um filho meu implicaria em ela finalmente aceitar se mudar para Konoha e casar comigo (e sim, ela já tinha negado duas vezes, dizendo que ainda não era a hora pra isso).

-Vai dar tudo certo. –sussurrei pra ela repetidas vezes enquanto ela se acalmava.

Depois dela parar de chorar, sai do hotel em direção a farmácia mais próxima. Sozinho e constrangido por entrar lá e pegar um teste de gravidez. Foi um processo um tanto vergonhoso e tomei uns olhares curiosos de algumas pessoas que me conheciam de vista. Eu esperava que nenhum boato sobre eu ser pai se espalhasse pela vila antes de eu confirmar tal fato.

Encontrei Temari sentada na cama quando voltei pro hotel. Ela não tinha mais cara de choro, para qualquer um que olhasse, era apenas a cara de sempre da Temari. Mas eu conhecia ela o suficiente para saber que por trás daqueles olhos determinados, tudo estava uma bagunça.

Estendi o teste pra ela sem falar nada, mas ela não pegou, olhando para o outro lado. Franzi o cenho e larguei-o no criado mudo, sentando do lado dela.

-Tem... –chamei –Só vamos ter certeza se você fizer o teste... Eu sei que você ta com..

-Desceu. –ela me cortou.

-O que? –perguntei confuso.

-Minha menstruarão desceu. –ela explicou.

Fiquei mais confuso ainda. Se ela tinha tido a confirmação que não estava grávida, porque ela estava com essa cara? Não era para ela estar feliz? Eu sentia um misto de desapontamento e alivio no momento, junto com a confusão que só se intensificou com seus olhos rasos d'agua.

-Não fique brava comigo –eu pedi –Mas eu não estou te entendendo nesse momento.

Ela suspirou, limpando uma lagrima que escorreu de seu olho, e cruzando as pernas.

-Por um momento nessa confusão... –ela começou –Eu desejei... Apenas por um momento... Que...

-Que fosse de verdade? –perguntei um pouco atônito. –Você... Queria estar grávida?

Ela ficou calada por um momento, mas então disse:

-Sim...E não.

Levantei as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Mas... –tentei dizer algo, mas não saiu.

Ela suspirou de novo.

-Shikamaru. –começou –Você mais do que ninguém sabe como essas coisas são difíceis para mim... Falar de sentimentos, falar dos meus medos, deixar meu orgulho de lado... –ela deu uma pausa –Eu... Estava morta de medo de ser real, de ter um filho seu crescendo dentro de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, senti uma felicidade que eu não sabia que era possível existir. Eu... Acho que fiquei desapontada e aliviada quase que no mesmo nível.

Encarei os olhos dela por um momento quando ela finalmente me fitou. Sorri.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar casar comigo agora? –perguntei.

Ela me olhou duramente.

-Não, Nara. –respondeu –Isso quer dizer que acho que quero ser mãe daqui a alguns anos, de preferência de um filho seu, mas não tão logo.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Um dia vou me cansar das suas recusas aos meus pedidos de casamento. –resmunguei –E nem vem com esse negócio de "de preferência". Vai ser meu, não é uma escolha.

-Não foi você que acabou de dizer que um dia vai cansar das minhas recusas? –ela perguntou irônica.

Revirei os olhos.

-No dia que isso acontecer –cheguei mais perto dela, olhando em seus olhos –Vou te sequestrar e te obrigar a nunca mais ficar longe de mim.

Ela sorriu, zombeteira.

-Não quero ficar longe de você, não precisa me obrigar. –ela laçou meu pescoço.

-Então pare de fugir e casa comigo de uma vez. –murmurei contra seus lábios antes de finalmente a beijar.

-Logo mais. –ela respondeu entre um beijo e outro.

A abracei quando nossos lábios se separaram, aliviado que finalmente aquele comportamento estranho tinha passado. No mais, mesmo tendo tomado outra recusa dela, saber que Temari tinha superado um pouco seu receio em ser mãe, me deixava feliz. Pelo menos esse alarme falso serviu para algo além de pensar em quantas formas diferentes Kankuro, Gaara e minha mãe poderia me torturar sem me matar.


End file.
